Harry Potter and the ex-lover's doppelgangers
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the sequel to the story 'Image of you', where Ginny and Hermione are lesbians. Ron & Harry are straight. This is what will happen if this ever did happen in the original story & all, which thankfully it didn't. FYI, the wizarding god doesn't care if he's stifling your creativity, you should've thought of adding your own bad & good afterlives before you wrote your stories.


Harry Potter and the ex-lover's doppelgangers...

(AN: This is the sequel to the story 'Image of you', where Ginny and Hermione are lesbians. Current Ships Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, became Ronald Billius Weasley/Harmony Jane Johnson(Hermione Jean Granger's true doppelganger) and Harry James Potter/Guinevere Elizabeth Prewett(Ginerva Molly Weasley's true doppelganger and Hermione/Ginny(FEMSLASH)

Harry and Ron moved to their flats and both resigned from the Auror force feeling lonely couldn't believe that Ginny and Hermione were lesbians until one day, Arthur came in and said to move on from them.

Ron did, Harry was harder to convince, until once they heard what Hermione and Ginny's christmas present will be this year, Both Dr. Grangers agreed with the present even though they were muggles they still could do certain magical things.

Ron sighed, "What do you want us to do dad?"

Arthur answered, "Find replacements."

Harry asked, "Okay have you lost your bloody mind, what the hell do you mean replacements?"

Arthur sighed, "Every magical person has a doppelganger out there and some are doppelganger twins, or true doppelgangers rather than just your eye color changes and all. My doppelganger is the American Minister and he had 8 children rather than seven. Harry you have twin doppelgangers, your true doppelganger unfortunately died during birth while your other Harrius Evans, feel in love with my daughter's doppelganger juniper and juniper has a twin Guinevere Molly Prewett. I owled my doppelganger the other day and he agreed on a blood chromosomal adoption, but hopefully Hermione and Ginny won't know what hit them until it's too late. Jon is dating Harmony's twin sister, Rhythm. So Ron Harmony is up for grabs, and Harry, you get Guinevere she goes by Gwen, but in formal areas Guinevere. She doesn't hate her given name, while yes, they will be exact true doppelgangers of Hermione and Ginny, what better way to teach them a lesson by finding replacements and throwing it in their faces? Not only that, while the magic is removed from Ginny, while it wouldn't be removed from Hermione until you get Harmony pregnant Ron. If need be, you can do unbreakable vows the girls agreed on it."

Harry said, "Where do we meet them?"

Arthur said, "They want you to spend 6 months with me until Christmas. and see if it will be a good or bad thing or see if it will work out and be back here by Dec 21."

Harry asked, "I asked where?"

Arthur said, "The Hollow, in Haldeman KY, USA."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

Ron said, "You game?"

Harry sighed, "Why not."

Harry and Ron boarded the british airways flight.

Bill said, "You aren't telling mum, Ginny and Hermione's punishments are you three?"

Kevin and Jean shuddered at Molly's temper. Arthur answered, "No, son, and you better not tell what we are planning. I have well an idea as long as I have a vial of molly's blood the blood within my blood during the ritual would automatically signify the change in Guinevere, and yes, she will be renamed with Ginny's name added to hers."

Bill said, "Get mum to get crazy and well, you know. Reek her wrath on you, Dad."

Arthur sighed, "I know."

Harry and Ron arrived in the Americas and met the Prewetts and Harry dated Guinevere Prewett and Ron dated Harmony Johnson.

The months have passed and Harry and Ron became happy again and asked to join Christmas with the family.

They board the flight back to london, on Dec 18. They went to the burrow and Arthur blood chromosomally adopted Guinevere Elizabeth Prewett and she now became Guinevere Elizabeth Ginerva Molly Prewett-Weasley. and the magic was removed from Ginny unknowingly. Jean and Kevin did a the same with Harmony Jasmine Johnson who became Harmony Jasmine Hermione Jean Johnson-Granger."

Dec 25.

Ginny asked, "Where's our presents?"

Arthur answered, "Try your magic."

Ginny tried a levitation charm. but couldn't do any magic.

Molly was ashamed that she was tricked into doing, "I was against your father's plan Ginny, but he's used the head of house rule i'm not important anymore."

Arthur said, "I formally disowned you by blood chromosomally adopted your true doppelganger, Guinevere Elizabeth Prewett, because we Weasleys are always heterosexual no ifs ands or butts about it, if you aren't heterosexual you will be disowned from the bloodline completely you no longer have any magic, except squib level, you are now will be known as Ginny No-Name, because you are a lesbian. Your true doppelgangers are dating your exes as well and they are happy together and you both are cursed with eternal infertility as well. Kevin and Jean said, "You are no longer their daughter anymore Hermione, they used the blood chromosomally adoption document to adopted Harmony Jasmine Johnson thereby disowning you completely and when Harmony and Ron get married and have children you will lose your magic as well, too. NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT AND NEVER DARKEN OUR DOORWAYS AGAIN. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THE BURROW FOREVER AND ALL ETERNITY UNTIL YOU BECOME HETEROSEXUAL THAT IS FINAL. GO NOW."

Arthur pointed out the door, watching the girls retreat with tears flowing down their eyes, they though their families would've accepted them, guess they were just kidding themselves. and when they saw Ron and Harmony marriage in the daily prophet and Harry and Guinevere. Ginny lost Luna as a friend as well, Hermione lost her two other best friends, just because they were heartbroken. They tried to ask for forgiveness, the reply said we will forgive only if you become heterosexual other than that, if you aren't until you learn your lesson in wizarding hell, then we will never forgive, you, your choice, become heterosexual and stay that way no matter what or wait until you die to enjoy the wizarding hell's punishment. It's an excruciating punishment as well, i can't wait to hear y'alls screams when you are being punished. Hopefully yours souls won't disintegrate to dust to most of the sinners, the letter also explained the hell's punishments and hermione thought it was cruel and unusual but then again it was hell, made sense. Hermione lost her magic within a year after the disownment, Hermione and Ginny only had each other and they lived by themselves on an island hidden somewhere in the atlantic ocean, but a private island too.

Hermione and Ginny still received the daily prophet and all.

HARRY AND GUINEVERE HAS CHILDREN.

Harry James Potter the boy who lived has triplets, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. The Boy who lived also did a permanent heterosexual rituals on his children to make sure they remain heterosexuals when they grow up, normally it's dark magic, but Amos Diggory and Minister Shacklebolt, allowed the uses now and forever, to make sure old families could still procreate and asked for every family after this year to start doing it with every single future birth."

A month later.

Ron and Harmony had the children.

Harmony became like a sister to Harry a perfect replacement to Hermione, and they flaunt their lives on the prophet every chance we could no longer be a quidditch star because she lost her magic, but her doppelganger flaunted it in her face smiling every chance.

Afterlife of Hermione and Ginny

Hermione and Ginny died soon after the children were born, and they went to wizarding hell, and experienced the punishments for their sins and all, the blending punishment so to speak in other words Red(Canon Ginny) ripped out Alternate Ginny's womb from her body and multiplied the womb by 242,000 times and then conjured a gigantic blender with a lid and levitated all pieces of the wombs into the blender closed it and set the time for 484,000 hours, 55 earthly years/110 hell years and Alternate Ginny felt phantom pains when her womb was being blended, while Old Parchie(Canon Hermione) did the same to the Alternate Hermione and they explained the reasons why they were suffering this punishment. Alternate Ginny survived all 110 hell years while Hermione survived 109 hell and then disintegrated. Making her now a miscarriage in the new world. While Ginny truly will get a true second chance.

Red said, "Well, that's a first. The first witch soul disintegration. Guess she must have had muggle sins too. You understand being a homosexual will never be forgiven, right? (Ginny nodded), Good, you will become heterosexual this time around and stay that way right, and date, become engaged and marry a man hopefully Harry this time around."

Ginny nodded yes, with tears in her eyes.

Red said, "You will have a surprise in store for you this time around. You will forget this life good bye ginny, hope you succeed in the alternate world. good luck."

Red waved her hand sent Ginny to a new world.

Red sighed, "I'm getting sick and tired of these damn worlds. People. Wizarding God why didn't you kill them when you were a human."

Wizarding God's voice boomed, "Because if i could've found them i would've. people can hide rather easily. Since we don't have the scrying method. or no magic except passive and scrying isn't technically passive either."

Red sighed, "i'm returning, Hermione disintegrated."

Wizarding god voiced, "hmm, oh well, she's now a miscarriage then this time around. Must find ron a new partner and all."

Red(Canon Ginny) returned to heaven and kissed her husband, Emerald(Canon Harry) adn they kissed passionately enough.

Emerald said, "Rough days?"

Red rolled her eyes, "Yes, I hate these fanfiction authors, i am not a lesbian and you aren't gay, why do they try to make our alternates that way otherwise our alternate will just keep getting punished by us, so they are really causing the disintegration of their souls, hopefully they know the reason behind it means they are technically murdering our alternates, by going against canon."

Emerald rolled his eyes, "Well, most fanfiction authors where the wizarding god's human half grew up, well, were idiots and logic isn't their strong suit and all."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
